


Зелёное в моде в этом сезоне!

by AVO_Cor



Series: Необыкновенные приключения Локи на Кринне [1]
Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кажется, Локи считает, что он станет отличным четвертым богом Магии на Кринне. Зеленое – для магов, которые делают, что пожелают!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зелёное в моде в этом сезоне!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Green is so this season!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/664260) by [kiiriminna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiriminna/pseuds/kiiriminna). 



> работа с ЗФБ 2016 в команде WTF DragonLance 2016

[](http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=36368eb572681c280f782b4d7f8d88ac)


End file.
